


Yellow Envelope

by dlodle0



Series: All You Need is Faith, Trust and Coffee [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: But also Slibbs, F/M, Gen, I really wanted to explore the Jack and Faith relationship more, this is mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlodle0/pseuds/dlodle0
Summary: Her smile froze on her face as she read the message. He stepped closer, wrapping an arm around her waist. He knew that only one thing could change her demeanor in that way so quickly. Faith.“Sweetheart?”
Relationships: Faith Tolliver & Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane, Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Series: All You Need is Faith, Trust and Coffee [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783498
Comments: 24
Kudos: 101





	Yellow Envelope

**Author's Note:**

> As always, Thank you to literally anyone who I screamed at about this and asked to it look over. Biggest thanks of all to Wannabebold for staying up late with me and soothing any fears I had. I adore you.

It came in the way most things from Faith did; a text to get coffee. Jack was never one to deny her daughter. Hell...she still couldn’t believe Faith was willing to have anything to do with her. So she went, meeting at the same little cafe that they had been meeting at since the first time. 

As had become routine any time she met Faith, Jack was early. There was a fear, deep in her bones, that if she was late or if Faith beat her, the young woman would start thinking that Jack no longer wanted anything to do with her. Jack toyed with her necklace as she waited, trying to focus on the case file in front of her. But every time the cafe door opened, a little bell signaled that someone was coming in or out, and her head snapped up, hoping to see Faith.

It was only after what must have been the 50th or maybe even 60th time, a good 20 minutes after Jack had arrived, Faith came through the door. Jack was relieved to see her daughter’s healthy glow and sparkling eyes as Faith found her across the cafe. She made her way to the window seat and sighed as she sat down, tucking a blonde strand behind her ear. 

“Hey,” she said, “Thank you for meeting me here on such short notice. Mike wasn’t sure you’d be willing to.”

“Hi.” Jack closed the file in front of her. It  _ had _ been short notice. She had gotten the text just as she and Gibbs were heading to bed the night before...not that it mattered to her. She would show up any time, anywhere if that’s what Faith needed. “I told you no matter what.” As she referenced the note she had once given her daughter, Jack felt a tightness in her chest and shook her head to clear the thoughts away. “What can I do for you, Faith?”

Faith rummaged around in her purse, pulling out an envelope. Jack could see her name scrawled across it as Faith held it out to her. 

“Don’t open now. I- I just wanted you to have it.” She was clearly nervous. “I have to get to work but maybe… maybe we can get coffee again soon.”

It didn’t go unnoticed to Jack that Faith had hardly stayed five minutes, she hadn’t ordered coffee, and that whatever was in the light yellow envelope could have simply been sent to her. She stood, giving Faith a quick squeeze, “Have a good day.”

Faith gave her a soft smile. “Yeah, yeah you too.” And then she was gone, the bell chiming a soft goodbye after her. 

Jack sat back down as she left, fingers playing with the creases of the paper in her hand. It was just paper, but after all they had been through, it felt as though it weighed at least a hundred pounds. With a soft sigh, she got up to head into the office, even though she knew the chances of her getting any work done was slim.

More often than not these days, Jack and Gibbs would arrive at work together. They had been together nearly two months and though they hadn’t had the conversation about what it was that they had going on, their actions did most of the talking for them. 

That was why instead of using the elevator that went from the ground floor directly to hers, she almost always used the one that led to the bullpen. They would get off together and she would smile to herself, knowing he was watching her ascend the stairs. On the mornings they didn’t come in together, there was something about walking past him and his team every morning that often started her day off right. She craved that familiarity as she stepped out of the elevator.

To her disappointment - but not surprise - the team was already gone, their first round of coffee cups in the trash and jackets all missing. She remembered that Gibbs had told her that unless they got a case, he was taking the team to the shooting range. Though she was sure no one on the team would object to her joining them, she headed up to her office. She made sure to shut the door tight behind her, as it often was left slightly open. Her purse found its way to its home on the seat of the couch nearest to her desk and she settled next to it, pulling out the envelope again. 

“Just open it.” She told herself, sliding her thumb under the edge. Whatever it was would be quick enough to read, and she knew she would feel better just knowing, and yet she still didn’t break the seal, thinking back. 

XXXXX

_ They had just come upstairs from working on the boat. In all honesty, Gibbs had been working and Jack had been keeping him company while she made her way through a book. Jack was laughing at something he had said as she disappeared into the bathroom to take off her makeup. He watched her go, still amazed at how easy it had been to fit her into his life and how effortless it felt to have her staying with him most nights. Her phone on the nightstand lit up, pulling him from his thoughts and he picked it up, bringing it to her. “You got a text.” _

_ Her smile froze on her face as she read the message. He stepped closer, wrapping an arm around her waist. He knew that only one thing could change her demeanor in that way so quickly. Faith. _

_ “Sweetheart?” _

_ She shifted the phone so he could see the screen.  _ **_Can you meet me tomorrow around 8? Same cafe as always?_ **

_ Jack’s voice was hushed as she spoke, “I haven’t seen her since... “ Her frozen smile began to fade completely as she took a deep breath, “Since she asked about her father.” The reminder had them both tense and he pressed a long kiss to her temple.  _

_ “You’re going to go anyway.” It was a statement, not a question and Jack nodded as she responded to both him and the text simultaneously.  _

_ “Of course.” _

  
  
  
  


XXXXX

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Nearly two hours later, Ellie found her, still on the couch staring down at the yellow paper. “Hey, I knocked but you didn’t answer. The door was unlocked so I just...Jack?”

The older blonde startled as she regained her focus, tossing the envelope into her purse as she stood, blocking it from sight. She shook her head to completely clear her head. “What’s up, Bishop?”

Ellie’s narrowed eyes stayed on the dark bag for a few seconds. “I was going to ask if we were still on for lunch, but if something came up, we can reschedule." Her eyes flickered back to the bag and Jack’s followed hers.

She hesitated before nodding, "That sounds like a good idea." She gave Ellie a faint smile. "We can try again next week."

Bishop sat across from Jack, concerned. "Is everything okay? Do you need to talk?"

Jack shook her head again, her smile brightening just enough to take the edge off of Ellie's nerves. "I'll be alright." Before Ellie could push again, she changed the subject. "How was the range this morning?"

Ellie's laugh filled the room. "Oh, you know...I outshot Torres, he's insisting he let me win. We haven't gotten a case so they are all downstairs catching up on paperwork." She tilted her head slightly. "Think Gibbs would come to lunch with me?" 

"For you? I'm sure." Jack got up and moved to her desk as though she was intending to get any sort of work done. "Tell him I told him to." She gave the younger blonde a wink that was a clear dismissal and Ellie got up to leave. 

"Let me know if you need anything." 

As Ellie headed down the stairs, her eyes caught Gibbs and she nodded her head at the elevator. They met each other there and he raised an eyebrow as she slid into the elevator next to him. She stayed facing forward until he prompted her to speak. “Something you need, Bishop?”

She turned to face him, crossing her arms as she did. “Did Jack seem okay this morning?” 

She suddenly had his full attention, and for a moment, he thought about forcing the elevator to come to a stop. Instead he kept his voice low but calm as he countered her question with one of his own, “Why do you ask?” 

He didn’t need to ask why she assumed they had seen each other that morning before work. Though they hadn’t been loud in broadcasting their new relationship, they also hadn’t been trying to hide it. It didn't take him by surprise that at least Ellie was aware of the energy around them.

“I went up to her office to see if we were still on for lunch and she was sitting on her couch holding a note or something. When I came in, she put it away pretty quick but she just seemed out of it. She even cancelled lunch.”

He gave a quiet grunt as he took in the information she shared but didn’t speak as they traveled through the lobby and out to the group of food trucks that were often just outside the building.

Her annoyance grew at the lack of response so she pressed lightly as they got into one of the lines. 

“Gibbs,” she insisted.   


One corner of his lips twitched slightly as they stepped forward. “Bishop, I’ll take care of her.” 

It was a quiet assurance, something that only he could really give and Ellie nodded with a soft but bright smile. “I know.”

XXXXX

  
  


The rest of the day went by too slowly for his liking. He found his eyes constantly finding her office door, his frown deepening every time he saw it still closed. When the sun started going down and they still hadn’t caught a case, he shut his computer. All three members of his team had their heads down but looked up as he stood. 

“Go home.” 

Knowing better than to argue with being let go early, his team all but raced each other out.

Gibbs waited until his team had gone before heading up to Jack’s office. Just as he reached for the door, it swung open and they nearly ran into each other. He grabbed her arm to keep her from tipping over. “Hey.” 

She righted herself and let out a breath. “Hey. I was just coming downstairs to see if you were ready to go.”

He could tell Bishop was right - something was off by the death grip she had on her purse. He nodded and moved so his hand was on the small of her back, guiding her. “I was coming to get you.” 

The ride to his house was abnormally quiet. Any other day she would ask about their case or fill him in on any case files she had gone over, meetings or phone calls she had throughout the day. Tonight though, she kept her purse in her lap and stared out the window. He didn’t push, letting her have the time inside her head to sort out her emotions on whatever it was that was bothering her. He assumed it had to do with Faith, and that was one topic he knew he had to give her time with.

Once in the driveway, it took her a minute to realize the truck had come to a complete stop. Her cheeks became slightly colored by a blush that formed when she noticed they were at his house and she hurriedly got out of the truck, going straight inside and up the stairs. Like usual, she changed out of her work clothes and into what she called her “comfort clothes” - better known as Gibbs clothes. While Jack was upstairs getting comfortable, Gibbs got started on dinner. 

She came down just as he put the steaks on, and he was relieved to see that she looked slightly more relaxed. She slipped an arm around him as he came to her side, letting out a soft sigh when he kissed her forehead. “Hey, Cowboy.”

“Hey. You okay?” He had pulled back enough to look down into her brown eyes and he knew she was going to lie before she even spoke. 

“Fine.” She leaned around him to see the steaks and hummed her approval. “Thank God. I’m starving. I missed lunch today.” She had already moved out of his arms going into the kitchen to grab them each a beer. “Don’t look at me like that.”

“Wasn’t looking at you like anything.” He protested, wondering how she knew even with her back turned. 

“I can feel that frown from over here.” She glanced over her shoulder, “I’ll make up for it with dinner.”

They watched the news as they ate, and once they had finished and the dishes were done, Gibbs sat back down to turn on the Western they had started the night before.  Not one to turn down being held by Gibbs, Jack would normally take this time to snuggle into his side. But tonight, she stayed in the corner of the couch reading.  Or at least she was trying to. He watched out of the corner of his eye as she read the same page three times before moving on. 

When the movie ended and she still hadn’t made much progress in her book, he turned the TV off. He plucked the book from her hands, ignoring the immediate objections she gave. He tucked her bookmark in and held out his other hand. “Come to bed.”

She gave a slight groan but took his hand and stood. “Only because you’re coming too.” 

XXXXX

Hours later, Jack was still tossing and turning next to Gibbs, haunted by the thought of the still unopened envelope. She didn’t realize Gibbs was awake until he raised his head enough to see the clock on the nightstand. It was just before two-thirty in the morning, and with a sigh, he got out of bed. 

"Jethro, where are you going?" She asked quietly when he moved and then covered her eyes as the light came on. "Oi Gunny! A little warning!" 

Once she had adjusted to the sudden light she focused on him again, "What are you doing?"

He held up a half packed duffle. "What's it look like I'm doing, Jack?"

"Packing. Where are you going?" She reached for his phone to see if somehow during all of her tossing and turning she had missed him getting a call. She didn’t find anything and looked at him again, still utterly confused.

"We're both going. You gonna keep laying there or are ya gonna get up?"

His words had her on her feet. "You know I'll go anywhere with you. It would just be nice to know where." She found herself glad for the two drawers in the dresser that held her clothes as she held up things for his grunt of approval. She reached for the duffle to pack them. 

He gently stopped her hand from taking the bag from him and held on until her eyes met his. "Do you trust me?" 

A tease died on her lips when she saw how serious he was. "With my life." 

In response, he grinned and handed over the bag. Once they were packed to his satisfaction, he made sure he had grabbed the envelope and checked the time before bustling her out to the car. They made one stop for coffee before he drove without stopping. Jack was still wide awake in the seat next to him, sipping her coffee and making guesses about where they were headed. When he took the exit for Virginia Beach she spoke up again, “Gibbs…”

“Shh.” He answered. As they got closer to the beach, the sky started to lighten from deep blue and she rolled down the windows to let the salty sea air in. This time before the truck had even come to a stop, she was pushing the door open and hopping out. 

He let her lead the way across the empty boardwalk and down the still cold sand but wasn’t far behind her. Just by looking at her, he could tell that each step across the sand was easier and she almost seemed to be getting lighter. The sun came above the horizon just as her feet touched the water and she let out an exhale that made it sound like the weight of the world had just been lifted off of her shoulders. She stayed there, eyes closed but facing the rising sun for a few minutes before joining him a little ways back from the water. 

"Not the same as San Diego, but...thought it might help."

“It does, Jethro, trust me it does.” She whispered as they watched the sunrise, turning both the water and the sky light pink. Her head lifted from his shoulder and she smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “How did you know?”

“Because I know you.” He reached into the bag and pulled out the yellow rectangle she was trying so hard not to think about. “This what has you so worked up?”

She immediately took it from him, hands sliding over every inch to make sure it was undamaged and still closed. “Yeah.” Her free hand tugged her golden waves back nervously. “Yeah, Faith gave it to me yesterday and I have no idea what it is. I couldn’t bring myself to find out what’s inside.”

“What happened?”

She quickly filled him in. When she was done, his hand ran up and down her back for a moment before he spoke. “Open it.”

Jack hesitated for a moment before she stood up, pulling him with her back to the water, the waves lapping at their feet. She traced a finger over Faith’s handwriting, noting how her J’s curled up in the same way Jack’s did. Standing for a moment, Jack pulled her strength from the ocean and then before she could change her mind, tore open the envelope.

As soon as she saw what was inside, she couldn’t help the hot tears that poured from down her cheeks. “Oh my god. Oh my god!”

“Jack?” His hand found her back again and he glanced over her shoulder to see what had upset her so much. As soon as he saw the set of pictures in her hand, he knew they were happy tears.

“She’s pregnant!” Jack was practically glowing next to him, clutching the picture. “Oh.” Her eyes soaked up every detail of the picture. It was perfect. Then she realized there was something still inside the envelope and reached in, pulling out a letter from Faith. Carefully, she tucked the pictures back inside and handed them off to Gibbs so she could read the note.

  
  
  


Dear Jack,

I know it has been a while since we have talked, and I have so much I want to say. First of all, thank you for all of your support. Our baby would not have been possible without the help you gave me. I had no idea the amount of suffering you had gone through and the strength it would take for you to help me with my requests. I know I have said some pretty insensitive things in the past before I knew the whole story and I am so sorry. I can only hope that you can forgive me. I know now that I too would do anything to protect my baby. I had wonderful parents and a great childhood, something I hope I can give to this little one _,_ and I can only hope to give them a life half as amazing as the one you gave me.

I thought a lot about how to tell you that Mike and I are going to be welcoming a baby. I think we all hoped for this day but I know for us, it feels like a miracle. I asked you not to open it in front of me because I wasn’t sure how you would react. I’ve been thinking about texting you for days and Mike says I’m going to end up rubbing through our living room carpet. 

I want you to know that we talked and...as long as you are willing, we want you in the baby’s life, and in our life as a part of our family. Please don’t worry about my parents either, I’ve talked to them and they are completely supportive of whatever decisions I make regarding you.

Hoping to hear from you whenever you’re ready,

Faith

  
  
  


Jack pressed one hand to her mouth to stifle the sobs that threatened to come out. Gibbs' arm around her waist was keeping her upright as she finished reading. “I have to call her.” She was already starting to pull away, heart racing but he held her gently in place to catch her attention.

“Jack, it’s barely six in the morning. She’s probably sleeping.”

It took a minute for his words to sink in and she stopped, nodding. She wiped her face to try to slow the tears that were still coming down and tugged at her hair again. “Okay. Okay. Uh.” She took a deep breath, hands on her hips as she tried to gather her racing thoughts.

A baby. Her daughter was having a baby and she wanted Jack to be involved. It all felt like a dream that Jack had never dared put any thought into. 

Though that wasn’t completely true. She had stayed awake more than once since that day in her office, wondering about Faith, if what she had done had helped at all. If there was anything else she could have done and what the outcome could be. The hope, the prayer, of being included was always something she had forced down, not wanting to set herself up for heartbreak. 

  
  


Knowing that Gibbs was right and it was too early to call despite her initial reaction, Jack headed back up the beach with him in search of more coffee. She would call Faith later and they could find a time to talk then.

  
  


XXXXXX

It took nearly a week before their schedules lined up enough to have dinner with Faith. Gibbs checked the time as he waited in Jack’s living room. If they didn’t leave soon, they were going to be late. Knowing how important it was to Jack to be early, he headed down the hall. “What are ya doing in there?”

Jack turned, hands gliding over her hips as she smoothed down her dress. The sides of his lips pulled upward slightly as he took in the room. Multiple outfits littered their bed and he moved closer, following the trail of her hands with his. “You gotta relax.” His calm sky blue eyes met her worried carmel ones and on instinct, she inhaled before letting a deep breath out. 

“It’ll be alright.” He promised her before pressing a soft kiss to her lips. “She wants this too.”

Jack nodded, leaning her forehead onto his chest for a moment, gathering herself. She gave him a slow, returning kiss. A thank you without words. “I’m ready.”

They met at the diner at Gibbs’ insistentance. He was doing his best to be on her side with anything regarding Faith, just like he had promised. He hoped by bringing Jack somewhere she associated with him, she would be more comfortable. There was a booth in the back corner, tucked slightly away from everyone else and he guided Jack back towards it. Elaine met them there as they slid into the left side so they were able to see the door. She sat their respective coffees in front of them with a gentle smile as she sensed Jack’s nervousness. Before she could ask what was wrong, the diner door opened again to reveal Faith and her fiance. 

Jack had sat on the outside of the booth and stood instantly, hands fidgeting with her skirt. Faith’s eyes found her and the younger woman lit up, her smile taking away the majority of her anxiety. The rest fell away when Faith extended her arms and pulled Jack into a quick, tight hug.

“Mike, this is Jack - my biological mother.” She shrugged slightly but kept smiling as she turned slightly to Gibbs.“And this is, uh Special Agent Gibbs.” She stumbled over his name, not sure what to call him or why exactly Jack had asked if he could come. “Jack, Special Agent Gibbs, this is Mike, my fiance.” 

Mike held out a hand to greet her. “It’s nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard so much.” He gave Gibbs a short nod of hello.

Jack felt her cheeks flush in response and she watched as Faith ducked her head slightly into him. “Uh thank you. It’s nice to meet you too. Please, sit.” She slid back into the booth with Gibbs and for a few minutes, awkward silence fell over the group.

In the end, it was Gibbs who broke it. “Congratulations.” He put down the menu he had been pretending to look over. His free hand was resting on Jack’s lap under the table, a pillar of strength for her to draw from.

The reminder of why they were meeting had Faith pressing a hand to her lower stomach and her smile was bright once again. “Thank you so much. We couldn’t be more excited.” Her gaze traveled to Jack. “I was so happy when you called. I didn’t know how you would feel and-”

“I’m happy for you,” she interrupted, her hand finding Gibbs’s resting in her lap. “I know this is something you have wanted for a while and I’m very excited to be a part of it. I couldn’t quite believe it when I read your letter.” She shifted so she could reach her hand across the table to take Faith’s. “Thank you. You’re going to be an amazing mother.”

Faith’s cheeks darkened and her eyes became cloudy with tears. Still holding onto Jack’s hand, she used her other hand to wipe her eyes. “I had a few good examples.” The words were accompanied by the squeezing of her hand and Jack felt her heart skip a beat.

Before she could answer, her phone rang and broke the charged moment. Jack had every intention of ignoring the call until she saw who was calling. She sent Faith an apologetic look before getting up to take the call.

“Leon, I’m a little busy. Is this something that can wait?” She turned back to face the group, holding up a finger to let them know she would be right back. 

“Jack. I’ve been trying to get a hold of you. I’m sorry but it can’t. We need you in the office, immediately.” 

His tone left no room to argue and she sighed, running her hand through her hair. “I’ll be right there.” She hung up and talked back over to the booth. “Duty calls.” Her eyes were full of regret as she looked at Faith. “I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you.”

Gibbs started to get up to go with Jack but Faith’s hand darted out, stopping him. “It’s okay. I understand.” She answered Jack before turning to Gibbs, hand still on his arm. “I was hoping I could talk to you. I can give you a ride to wherever you need to go afterwards.”

Gibbs checked his phone to make sure he hadn’t been called in as well and then shared a look with Jack. Her eyes held nothing but trust, she gave the tiniest nod so that only he could see and the decision was made. “I can stay.” He leaned over to press a kiss to Jack’s check. “Be safe. Come over when you’re done.”

Her hand brushed his chest as she nodded and then she turned her attention to Faith. “I’ll call you.” She promised as they hugged. “I’ll see you soon.” Jack pulled back, cupping Faith’s face in her hand for a moment before leaving. 

Mike cleared his throat as he stood up, “I should get ready for my night shift too, babe.” He and Faith had driven separately so he said his goodbyes and made his way out as well. 

Then it was just Faith and Gibbs. They ordered their food and his eyes scanned her face and just as he was about to open his mouth, she spoke. “What are you to her?”

The question caught him off guard and he set down the coffee cup. “Excuse me?”

“I mean you’re very clearly something. You don’t bring someone who is just a coworker to something like this.” Faith played with the cup Jack had left behind, her voice losing some of the initial intensity “Maybe I don’t have the right to say this but I don’t want to see her hurt.”

“Don’t plan on hurting her.” His voice was gentler than Faith had ever heard it and he smiled as she lifted her gaze to his. “I love her.” It was an admission he had never said out loud and Faith could tell.

“Does she know?”

He looked out the window and took a drink of his coffee before he answered. “I like to think she does.” Then, just as quickly as she had brought it up, he changed the subject. “I’m not the only one here who could hurt her.” 

Faith’s smile flickered and she swallowed hard. This time it was her eyes that left his. “I know,” She began slowly, clearly choosing her words carefully. “I know I’ve said a lot of really terrible things to her in the past. But I mean it when I say that I want to make it up to her and move forward with her in our lives. My baby deserves a family who will love them unconditionally. I’m hoping that Jack wants to be a part of that.”

He gave a small hum of acknowledgement, one side of his mouth "one side of his mouth curving upwards in a half smile. “She does.”

  
  


XXXXXX

By the time Jack got back to his house, it was nearing midnight. Exhausted, she left her heels by the door and went in search of him. He wasn’t upstairs, though his old NIS shirt and her favorite sleep shorts were folded on the end of the bed, waiting for her. She changed quickly, and a low thud from the basement gave away his location.

“You waited up.” She commented as she started down the stairs, unsurprised. 

“Nah. Would have been up anyway.” He teased as he put down his tools to come greet her halfway up the stairs. The kiss was long and slow and Jack felt the stress she had been carrying ease. “I’m done down here.”

“Good. I’m ready for bed.” The yawn that very nearly interrupted her proved her point and he turned her around so they could head upstairs.

“What took you so long to get home?” Only someone who truly knew him would have picked up on the worried undertones of his voice.

“One of the other teams caught a case they needed my help with.” She smirked over her shoulder as they headed back to the bedroom, “Contrary to what you might choose to believe, your team isn’t the only one that finds me an asset.”

He gave a slight growl of pretend jealousy as they entered the bedroom and he wrapped an arm around her from behind to pull her close. “Better be your favorite team.”

“Of course.” They got into bed and her head found his chest. “What did Faith want to talk about?”

“You.” He gave a single word answer and her head lifted to look at him. He gave her a smile and then continued, “Worried I’m gonna hurt you.” 

Jack shifted so she was mostly laying on her stomach, eyes searching his face in the dim room. “What did you say?” Even in the dark, she could see the shift in his eyes and she felt him stiffen under her arm. “Gibbs?”

Before the worry could truly set in, he whispered. “That I love you.” The confession was so soft, so unexpected that he wondered momentarily if he had even said it out loud. He didn’t have to wonder long because he felt her get up and heard her cross the room. The lights came on and revealed her face bright with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. She tucked her hair behind her ear and he knew then that she wasn’t ready to say it back. Not that she needed to. Her smile told him everything he needed to know. 

He held his hand out to her, nodding at the light switch. “Come back to bed, Sloane.” He encouraged and though he hadn’t thought it was possible, her smile got brighter.

She didn’t need much encouragement to come back, quickly curling up against him. Her mind was running a million miles a minute but a kiss to her head broke her out of her thoughts. She settled down, closing her eyes and her last thought before she was asleep was that she wasn’t sure how life could get any better than this. 

**Author's Note:**

> So it's my personal thinking that there is no way that Faith doesn't get pregnant in season 18 since they did all that lead up to it. I really wanted to explore that and Faith and Jack's relationship. I'm going to make this a series so leave any ideas you want to see below.
> 
> Find me on tumblr: oneworthsaving


End file.
